The Sad Truth
by rushergirl123
Summary: Logan Mitchell best friends are keeping a secret from bad at summary sorry.


Logan Mitchell had a awesome family. He was the youngest and had two older sisters and four older families, so yes he had a huge family. He felt like he never spent time with his mom. Maybe because he had a lot of one of his older brothers were in North Carolina, and he missed him. Logan big brother named Mike moved to live in North Carolina with our aunt and uncle when Logan was born, Mike did not want to but his parents made him because there was no room in the house. Logan loved his family, but he never thought it would fall apart until one cold winter day...

It was a cold morning in Minnesota, the birds were flying around, and kids were playing in the snow and having snow ball fights. Logan Mitchell woke up and smiled, his life was perfect, he got out of bed, took a shower and brushed his teeth. He ran downstairs and sat at the kitchen table where his mom was making pancakes, his father was eating pancakes and bacon, and his siblings were eating and talking about school. Then Logan's mom put pancakes on Logan plate and juice, Logan smiled and started eating.

"Thank you mom". Logan smiled, and smiled at her son.

"No problem baby, honey who is taking Logan to school and the kids". Mrs. Mitchell said and smiled at his wife.

"Sweetie you can take Logan and I take Olivia, Jack, James, and Charlie". said and his wife smiled and nodded. Olivia, James, Jack, and Charlie all left the table and went to get ready and Logan left to.

closed the door gently and looked to her husband and frowned.

"Honey when are we going to tell the kids about the new baby .Mitchell said and frowned.

"Sweetie, are you sure Logan will even like the new baby, I think he likes being the youngest". said and his wife smiled.

"Lets not worry about this, if he doesn't then he will get use to him or her, and we will tell them when were ready." said.

"Okay I trust you honey". smiled and his wife smiled back, and went to drive Logan to school.

* * *

It was finally lunch at school and the best part it was Friday and almost time to go home. Logan got his lunch and sat at the table with his best friends.

"Hey man, what took so long". James said, and Logan chuckled.

"Well the line was long sorry guys". Logan said and Kendall and Carlos chuckled.

"So are we still having the sleep over tonight".Kendall said, and James and Carlos nodded, and Kendall looked at Logan.

"Well today I wanted to hang out with my mom, we never hang out anymore". Logan said and Kendall groaned.

"Loge, don't be a mommy boy, because that wont help in life".Kendall snapped and James and Carlos glared at Kendall.

"Kendall I am not a mommy boy". Logan said, and Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah right, you just said you rather hang out with your mom then with us".Kendall said and Logan frowned.

"I did not say that and plus I knew my mom my whole life and I knew you what since third grade". Logan said annoyed.

"Okay whatever go have fun with your mommy and let me know when your not a mommies boy".Kendall said trying not to glared at him and went to the bathroom, and Kendall hit the table with his fist.

"Kendall you know how close Logan is to his mom and you saying that hurt him".James said his face red.

"I should not look up to you Kendall". Carlos said and Kendall glared at them.

"Well excuse me, you need best friends in life and moms run everything".Kendall said and James hit him in the chest.

"Moms are very nice and they are very protective, Kendall, Logan can hang with his mom and us, just don't be mad about it when he wants to hang with his mom".James said and Kendall sighed.

"I don't care, lets go to class or we be late".Kendall said and the two boys followed him.

* * *

When Logan got home the first thing he did was run to his mom, his mom picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Sweetie, I missed you so much,and are you crying". asked and Logan nodded.

"Whats wrong baby, did you get in a fight with Kendall, James and Carlos".His mom said and Logan nodded.

"Kendall called me a mommies boy because I wanted to hang out with you instead of them tonight".Logan said and his mom frowned.

"Its okay sweetie, its okay if you wanna hang with me then your best friends, there is nothing wrong with that".His mom said and Logan smiled and hugged his mom, which smiled back.

"Mom can we go to the store, I want some thing and it is a great chance to spend time together".Logan said and his mom smiled.

"Sure baby lets go, but first let me tell your siblings and father".His mom said and walked ran to get his boots and coat on. And a minute later came down and they went in the car.

In the car...

smiled as her son fell a sleep in the car, he deserved the rest and in the store they could have time together, just then a car was coming toward them and hit side of the car, she screamed as her heart stopped.


End file.
